wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Stickynotez
THIS IS A SERIOUS CHARACTER NOT A JOKE CHARACTER, i just like giving my characters stupid names I confess, I'm messed up Dropping "I'm sorry's" like you're still around And I know you dressed up Said "hey kid you'll never live this down" Appearance Notez' color palette are like the different levels of chocolate milk: Their main scales, the big mast of color that swathes most of their body, is when you get just the right mix of milk and chocolate and you might even be able to swirl a little design on the top, where the left-over chocolate rose to. The plate shielding Notez' brain is when you TRY to make the perfect chocolate milk but end up adding way more chocolate than you need and it ends up a more rich brown and more bitter than you wanted. Notez' many flares and underthings are uniform tomato red across the board, from their tongue to the underscales the wrap the entire underside of their body. Notez' doesn't particularly like the colors they have, but they can't change them- which is a side-effect of not being created naturally. Somehow, when Notez' creator was willing them in, they forgot about the integral RainWing ability of scaleshifting and camouflage. Notez' eyes, probably as another side-effect, are empty and white, only an outline of his cornea are visible. It doesn't really affect their appearance as much as you'd think- he looks completely normal until you turn the lights off and he looks like a freaky demon. You're just the girl all the boys want to dance with And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances Personality fjhsbhjbejh I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?" History Notez' is the product of a very lonely dragonet that didn't yet know their power. At a few months old, this undiscovered animus willed Notez' into existence by a simple wish. Because of this- Notez' is rather eccentric, and is sort of 'wrong'. Not completely there. Notez' child creator soon fell into madness because of all of the energy used to create them. Notez' experienced firsthand how a benevolent child, barely old enough to know what they were doing, turned into a sick beast that didn't use Notez for anything except for play. And Notez' knew that they had to get out of there and to the world that they didn't even know, but knew it was better than whatever was happening to them now. So when they got the chance, they ran. Notez' packed up their little possessions and hauled through cities, looking for somewhere to call home. That's how he ended up in THE UNUSUAL CLAWGANG. If you collected the five strangest dragons on Phyrria and plopped them into a post-hardcore punk band, they would make that band. Composed of the greatest people Notez' knows, and their greatest friends, they found a place where he could be considered normal and not just a plaything. It started when Notez' needed a place to stay for the night, and the only inn they could find was almost completely full. They took the last room available- right next to the loudest dragons they had ever heard. Was that normal? Would they have to get used to that? Thankfully not, but Notez' went and checked out what they were doing and discovered that they were practicing! With instruments! In a BAND! And the makeshift leader of the little band, who was being referred to as Calzone, was interested in Notez' from the beginning. First thing he said to them, "You got a name, boy?" And Notez' didn't have an answer. One of the other members, holding a too-small Bass guitar pipes in with a voice soft as silk, "It's okay. We're all still figuring that kind of thing out ourselves." And the small MudWing behind the pitch black drum kit walked over to Notez, and it was the first time Notez' had ever exchanged body heat with anyone- it felt electric. "We'll call you...." The tiny dragon looked around the room for a second, then her eyes returned to Notez' and she smiled way wide, and a bit crooked. "We can call you Stickynotez! Because you're yellowy, like a stickynote. Or something! It sounds cool." and Calzone nodded in approval, and his expression warmed. "With a Z, for the edge." And Notez' concluded that they loved these dragons. They didn't know what it was- it might've been that they didn't question their flaws and rather embraced them. It might've been that they were a little messed up themselves, too. And Notez joined that band, and they had a real family for once. I don't blame you for being you But you can't blame me for hating it So, say, what are you waiting for? Kiss her, kiss her I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late Relationships Calzone Edgelord Hennie Cowboy Soloman Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Non-Binary Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Occupation (Artist)